


A day off From Youtube

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, Day Off, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation in Shower, Shopping Malls, Shower Sex, Showers, Walks On The Beach, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark Takes a day off From Youtube and Spends the day With Amy :)





	A day off From Youtube

Amy and Mark were sleeping peacefully in their bed, Mark woke up to see Amy passed out still on his chest, her head bobbing up and down with each breath that Mark took. Mark smiled and ran a finger down her cheek and down her arm. Amy started to wake up to the touch and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mark with a sweet smile. 

“Morning Mark” Mark kissed her passionately and rolled her onto her back and slowly kissed down her chest to wake her up fully. “Okay you win I’m up” Amy said pushing Mark off of her “we can play around later.” Mark pouted “okay fine” he got up from the bed and shook his butt at Amy and turned his head to look at her. 

“Care to join me for a shower?” Amy sprung up out of bed and followed him to the mater bathroom. “You don’t have to ask me twice” as Amy turned on the water and opened the glass door and stepped inside. Amy was short so she was at perfect angle with Mark’s chest, Mark grabbed the shampoo and put some into his hand and started to wash Amy’s hair for her. 

Mark massaged Amy’s scalp with his gentle fingers. Amy moaned into the feeling and nuzzled into Mark’s chest. Mark picks up the showerhead and told her to tip her head back and got all the shampoo out of her hair. Amy grabbed the shampoo next and she did the same as Mark did to her. Amy took the showerhead and washed out the shampoo from Mark’s hair. 

Amy looked down and saw that Mark was turned on, she reached down and started to slowly, gently stroke Mark’s dick. Mark moaned out her name and tipped his head back while Amy slowly stroked him off. Mark smiled “two can play at this game.” Mark reached down and stuck a finger inside of Amy and started to tease her and they both played with each other and came at the same time. 

Amy nuzzled Mark’s chest while they both caught their breaths. “Thank goodness we are in the shower it’s easier to clean.” Amy grabbed the washcloth and put some soap on it and started to wash every inch of Mark’s body. Mark moaned into the washing and when Amy was done she let Mark squeeze by and rinse himself off. 

Amy passed the washcloth to Mark and he did vise versa and washed her. The water was starting to get cold so they got out, Mark grabbed two towels off the rack and gave one to Amy while he dried himself off. “So, what are we doing today Mark?” as Amy nuzzled her face into the crock of Mark’s neck. 

Mark kissed the top of her head “well I was thinking today we could just go out for lunch and spend the day together. Then tonight we could go down to the beach and just relax in the water and the cuddle on the beach and look at the stars.” 

“I would love that, that sounds like a perfect day.” Mark and Amy headed back into their bedroom and got dressed for the day. Mark walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the both of them while Amy makes a pot of coffee and sets the table for breakfast. 

Mark makes pancakes, Amy makes the coffee and places a cup by Mark and she takes her place at the table. Mark places three pancakes on one plate and he puts three on his own and sits across from Amy and sips on his coffee and drowns his pancakes in syrup. “So, where did you want to go today before the beach, I heard there is a sale going on in town at some of our favorite stores.” 

“I see today Abercrombie has a sale going on, you want to go?” “Sure, I need some new clothes anyway.” “Okay the mall don’t open for another two hours so we can just hang out here and go out in a little while.” “Okay, that sounds like a plan” as they finish up their breakfast they decided to play some video games and just cuddle up and watch TV. 

They head out to the mall and head to some of the stores and get random stuff, they head to Abercrombie and decided on some new clothes for each other. It’s nearing noon and Mark and Amy head over to the food course and decided on Taco Bell for lunch. After lunch they do a few more hours of shopping, bags and bags later they pack up the car and head back home to put away the new clothes and random knick-knacks they bought. 

“So, I was thinking let’s order in some Chinese food I don’t want to go down to the beach yet until sunset no one will be there and we will have it to ourselves glad it a twenty-four hour beach, so yeah.” “Okay, would you like to watch a movie?” “Yeah let’s watch the Avenger’s.” Mark grabs the phone book and orders the food while Amy pops in the movie and starts it. 

“You coming babe?” “Yup be right there just ordering the food they got me on hold.” “Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Mark gets done ordering and sits next to Amy, Amy cuddles up to Mark’s chest and lays her head on his chest listening to Mark’s heartbeat while watching the movie. 

Twenty minutes go by and the doorbell rings, Amy gets up and gets the food and pays for it “food’s here love.” As Amy places everything on the coffee table, Mark gets up and grabs some paper plates and forks and two cokes out of the fridge and comes back to the living room and sets the plate and forks and cokes on the coffee table. 

Amy grabs the food and places what she wants on her plate and starts nibbling on a piece of sweet and sour chicken while Mark eats his sushi. After dinner and the movie it was nearing five p.m. so they decided to head down to the beach and walk on along the shore together to walk off their supper. 

Amy was holding Mark’s hand while they were walking together. Mark I’m so glad to be with you, you are the love of my life” as she stops him and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Mark smiles into the kiss “Amy I’m glad to call you mine, I was so glad to meet you and I don’t know when I saw you and you hugged me, I just felt that spark go though me and spark my heart with love. Being with you for almost three years now, happily married we can finally be together, it’s the best thing that has happened to me.” 

Amy smiled and hugged him and kissed him hard. It was starting to get dark but Amy and Mark couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They both looked around and noticed the beach was empty and no one was around. Amy slowly stripped out of her clothes and Mark followed shortly after and they ran for the water. 

It was a little cold at first, Mark held Amy close to him and kept her warm. Amy kissed his neck and ran her tongue over Mark’s pulse point feeling it beat against her tongue fast and hard just the same rhythm as Amy’s own heart which was racing matching Mark’s fast heartbeat. 

Amy reached down into the water and wrapped her hand around Mark’s shaft and started to stroke him underwater while kissing him and making out. Mark moaned into the kiss and he whispered into Amy’s ear. “I want to be inside you and make love.” All Amy could do was moan out his name and she possessions herself in the water and Mark got close and slowly eased into her core. 

Amy moaned when she felt Mark going deep inside her with the cool sensation of the water and the feel of Mark’s dick all inside her was sending her over the edge. Mark slowly started up rhythm going in and out and sending sweet kisses down Amy’s neck and chest. “Mark if you keep that up with kissing my neck I ain’t going to last long.” 

Mark grinned and kept kissing her while reaching in the water and teased her chest and while ramming into her core hitting her spots over and over. Amy moaned out his name one final time and came hard. The feeling of Amy cumming sent Mark over the edge and he came hot and fast inside of Amy and moaned out her name loud and hard. 

Mark pulled out and stared at Amy, both breathing hard, catching their breaths and letting their heart rates return to a normal beat. Mark gently kissed her and nuzzled into the side of Amy’s neck “love you” was all Mark could get out. 

As Amy caught her breath from the excitement “love you to Mark” as Amy kissed his neck. They were starting to prune from the water so they headed back to the shore and Mark laid out the blanket they brought and draped another one over them. Amy cuddled up to Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat while they gazed at the stars and shared time together that they would never forget. 

The end.


End file.
